Sonic Heroes 2
by glnn bck
Summary: Mephiles has a plan to yet again destroy and conquer Mobius. And this plan involves a blue hedgehog and a red and white cat.


I don't really have much to say right now… but enjoy! ;]

It was a normal average day at the blue hedgehog's household. Tails was working on yet another tornado jet plane. Knuckles was sleeping on the couch and the blue blur himself was slouching on the recliner, bored out of his mind. As we sonic fans all know that a normal day was not accepted by Sonic.

"I'm bored," Said Sonic, "We need to do something fun…"

"Maybe you could start by shutting up!" Growled Knuckles as he threw a pillow at Sonic.

Sonic was about to make a comeback but the annoying little robot, Bokkun (Hope I spelled that right. 0.0) interrupted.

"Bokkun!" Sonic said in surprise, "You're not supposed to be in games."

"I know, but the doctor is really desperate." He said back, "And plus, the author didn't know who else to send out."

Glnn Bck: THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!

"Well sooooorrry!" Said Bokkun. "Anyway, please watch the t.v."

Bokkun pressed a button on the t.v. and the screen flickered on to show Eggman with sirens going all around.

"Sonic!" Eggman said, "Sonic, if you can hear this please help me! I know it sounds crazy but Mephiles-" BOOM! " There isn't time to explain, just come here QUICK!" Then the the screen flickered off.

"How'd you get out?" Asked Knuckles.

"Mephiles said that he wanted you to follow him." Said Bokkun, looking at the ground.

"I'll bet it's a trap." Said Sonic.

"Of Course it is, Sonic." Said Tails who was leaning on the door frame to the basement, "I don't know what he wants. But I bet it has to do with your super or dark form. If we're going to find out what he's planning you better be careful, he could easily turn you into dark Sonic if he gets you mad enough."

"Don't worry Tails. I promise that I won't do anything like that." Sonic assured.

"Alright." Sighed Tails, "If we're going to find Mephiles we have to search everywhere, so I figure that we're going to have to bring the Sonic Heroes back."

"Really?" Asked Knuckles.

Tails nodded.

"I don't even know where to start looking so we need a lot of help." Said Tails.

"OK!" Yelled Sonic.

"Hold up guys." Said Knuckles, "Is that 'thing' Gonna blow up on us?"

"No," Answered Bokkun, "Eggman didn't have time to set it up."

Knuckles stood there for awhile, staring at Bokkun. With distrust he grabbed the t.v., threw it out the window and watched the pretty fireworks.

"Wow Knuckles," Said Sonic, "First time that you didn't get tricked. Anyways, I'll text everyone to form the teams back. (text is in BIG letters.)

SHADOW, GET TEAM DARK BACK TOGETHER, MEPHILES IS UP TO SOMETHING. LATER H.B.

VECTOR, GET TEAM CHAOTIX BACK TOGETHER, MEPHILES IS UP TO SOMETHING. LATER UMM… FRIEND

SONIC, WE CAN'T, WE'RE SICK

"Uh oh." Said Sonic.

"What?" Asked Tails.

"The Chaotix can't go, they're sick." Answered Sonic, "But I think I know a replacement. See ya!"

Sonic then ran out of the house and he was headed towards… the Chaotix?

He opened the door and saw espio, charmy and vector sitting with red cheeks and tissues all over the floor. Eww… Then he noticed Sage the cat walk into the room with gloves on and one of those masks that doctors use when they're doing surgery.

"Sonic!" She said, "What are you doing here? Oh, and put on this mask."

"Sage," He said, "You are such a germafobe."

"Well it's hard not to be one when your dad is a glob of water and you live in a house full of dirt!" She said back at him.

"Sheesh! Don't get mad." Sonic said in defense, "By the way, I need you to form a team to replace the Chaotix for awhile. Later!"

Then Sonic left the household, leaving a stunned Sage the Cat.

"WHOO HOO!" She yelled, "I'm gonna be part of Sonic heroes TWO!"

Then ran up to her room and grabbed a pencil for no reason then ran downstairs to tell Alfa and Nicco the news.

"Bye sweetie!" She said, getting no response from her beloved chameleon.

Then she slammed the door and ran off towards Alfa's mansion.

Meanwhile back Sonic's house...

"I'm back dudes!" Said Sonic, "Sage is forming a team and joining us."

"Wait, did you say" Questioned Bokkun, "Sage?"

"I sure did." Sonic answered proudly.

"NO! NO! NO!" Screamed Bokkun, "Mephiles wanted Sage to come to!"

Then all of team Sonic gasped. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNN!

What's going to happen? Yet again! You don't know. But you can guess.

Glnn Bck out…


End file.
